I KNOW WERE COOL
by crazy takeshida
Summary: basado en la cancion d Gwen stefani!mi 1ºSONGFIC ellos alguna vez c amaron, pero ahora ya no stan juntos, despues d un tiempo c ven, pero c dan cuenta d k hicieron lo correcto, aun asi c llevan d maravilla, descubre k pareja son? djn reviews c an honestos


**I KNOW WE'RE COOL**

En una casa muy Linda de dos pisos cerca de la playa, se encontraba una castaña simpática y sonriente despidiéndose de su esposo, quien se iba por un viaje de negocios por unos días.

Lamento tener que irme de nuevo, pero sabes que es parte de mi trabajo mi amor – comentaba el hombre de 25 años de cabello rubio.

Descuida, estaré bien – contesto la castaña – pero será mejor que te vayas, el aeropuerto esta algo retirado de la casa.

Tienes razón – el hombre tomaba su maleta para subirse a su auto cuando le pregunta - hoy vendrá amigo de visita verdad?

Si, ya tiene muchos años que no nos vemos, será una visita agradable – contesto la esposa dándole un beso en los labios, para así, despedirse de se esposo.

Después del beso, el joven subió a su auto y se fue, despidiéndose de nuevo, pero esta vez moviendo su mano sonriendo.

La mujer cierra la puerta y termina de levantar algunos desperfectos de su hogar, para poder recibir a sus visitas en cualquier momento. Una vez terminado, se sienta en el sofá de su sala y prende el estereo. En eso suena el timbre…

La joven sale corriendo a la puerta principal y abre mostrándose de lo mas tranquila.

Kari! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos! – comento efusivamente un rubio quien se encontraba tomado de la mano de una mujer atractiva de ojos verdes, que traía consigo un pequeño tomado con su otra mano.

Tk, que gusto me da que quisieses venir a saludar y platicar un rato – dijo relajada pero contenta

Oh, disculpa es que no las he presentado – dijo el ojiazul soltando la mano de su acompañante – Kari, ella es Midori Tendo… mi prometida, y este pequeñín es Miroku.

Mucho gusto, Kari – dijo la señorita extendiendo su mano para estrecharla junto a la de la castaña

Kari, la saludo y le sonrió de manera maternal al pequeño.

Pasen, adelante, siéntense como en su casa – dijo abriendo por completo la puerta y extendiendo su mano para que pasaran a la sala que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de donde los tres estaban parados. Ya que tomaron asiento en la sala…

Ya me dio algo de sed, gustan algo de tomar, el clima esta muy pesado el día de hoy – comento Kari al ver por la ventana el clima.

Si, por favor, si no es mucha molestia, un vaso de agua – dijo la ojiverde, que se veía algo acalorada.

Yo también si no es mucha molestia Kari

Si, descuida le pondré unos hielos para que les sepa mejor

Kari se pone de pie y se dirige a la cocina para traerles sus vasos de agua.

Midori se acerca mas a Tk y le dice en un susurro – Tk, por que no ayudas a tu amiga, tal vez sea algo difícil que lleve tantos vasos al mismo tiempo no crees?

Tienes razón – contesto en voz baja, para después pararse e ir a donde se encontraba Kari.

Estando ahí, Tk ve a Kari desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina, se da cuenta de que sigue igual de bella desde la ultima vez que la vio, a pesar de que los años habían pasado, ella seguía hermosa. Kari sintió que alguien estaba cerca de ella y volteo a su izquierda; se encontró a Tk recargado en el marco, ella no dijo nada, también lo observaba detenidamente, verlo ahí… junto a ella, le hacia viajar al pasado… aunque fuera por unos instantes…

It's hard to remember how it felt before  
now I found the love of my life...

Passes things get more comfortable  
everything is going right

Después de un poco que silencio, Kari decidió romperlo, para que la situación no se tornase incomoda.

Como han cambiado las cosas verdad?

Si, aunque creo que estos cambios han sido para bien – comento Tk sonriendo, aunque por dentro sentía nostalgia, dirigió su vista a las manos de Kari y vió que ésta portaba un anillo con un diamante – veo que ya eres una señora casada! … eso no me lo dijo Tai.

Si, felizmente casada – hizo una pausa - pero tu no te quedas atrás, ya eres un hombre comprometido con una mujer que a simple vista se nota que te ama demasiado – concluyo sus palabras con una sonrisa en el rostro

Si, mi hermano y mi cuñada fueron los primero en felicitarme

Ya veo, llevemos los vasos y la jarra, tu prometida debe estar esperándonos, y ahí continuamos la conversación de acuerdo? – Tk asintió con la cabeza y mientras Kari llevaba la jarra, Tk llevaba en una tablilla los vasos.

Llegando a la sala, donde se encontraba Midori con Miroku a un lado, Kari le sugirió que el pequeñín saliera a jugar con su hija en la arena de la playa, a la cual podía ir pasando la puerta trasera de la casa. El pequeñín pidió permiso a la mamá para ir, y esta lo dejo para que se entretuviera un rato durante la visita.

Una vez todos con su vaso, comenzaron a platicarle a la prometida de tk recuerdos de su niñez, y sobretodo del cuñado que iba a traer encima y de lo adorable que era su esposa y sus futuros sobrinos.

Si, tuve el gusto de conocer a Yamato y a Sora en una cena cuando les contamos de nuestro compromiso, pero aun no tengo el gusto de conocer a mis futuros sobrinos – dijo Midori de lo mas a gusto en la conversación

En serio aun no los conoces? – dijo Kari incrédula – pero si van a ser tu familia!

Bueno, ya los conoció, pero como hemos estado viajando mucho no a tenido oportunidad de tratarlos mucho – completo Tk, haciendo una pausa - además cuando los hemos visitado o ya están dormidos por que es muy tarde o cuando vamos a buena hora los niños están en casa de algún amigo o en la practica de quien sabe cuantos deportes.

Oooooh, ahora entiendo – concluyó, entendiendo la situación. Y así siguió de amena la platica. Y después comentaron algunas cosas de su niñez al cambio de la adolescencia, riéndose, Tk y Kari reían a carcajadas al recordar todos esos momentos, desde el más triste hasta el mas chusco de todos, mientras que una Midori escuchaba con mucha atención, en algunas cosas ponía una cara incrédula y en otras también reía a morir.

Después de todo aquello, Kari y Midori conversaban cómodamente como si fuesen amigas de varios años. Mientras que Tk recordaba que alguna vez, el quiso a su amiga castaña mas que a una amiga, de hecho recordaba cada momento de la relación que llevaron, ya que años atrás fueron novios… durante ese tiempo fueron muy felices, de eso no cabía duda, pero a pesar de que se amaron siempre hubo algo que se interpusiera entre ellos. Pero ahora todo había cambiado, aun quería a Kari, aunque esta vez, ese amor había cambiado al de solo amigos, y eso era lo mejor… el estaba comprometido y adoraba a su novia y ella era felizmente casada, no conocía al afortunado que se robó el corazón de la castaña, pero sabia que si Kari lo había aceptado era por que realmente se amaban y querían ser felices juntos… pero en eso, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por las dos mujeres que se encontraban cerca de el.

Tk, jamás me dijiste lo genial que es Kari – decía efusivamente la ojiverde a su prometido, quien volvía a su realidad.

Eh? Ah! Si – decía un Tk, que ahora concentraba sus pensamientos a la conversación de ambas chicas - Kari es una de mis mejores amigas, ella es genial, por eso, quería que la conocieras – asintió Tk con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Basta, me harán sonrojar, el que de verdad es genial Midori, es Tk, a el mas que a nadie de mis amigos es a quien le agradezco tantas cosas… - dijo felizmente mientras recordaba cada momento en el que su amigo rubio estuvo ahí, cuando ella lo necesitaba.

Entonces dejémoslo en que ustedes son geniales – sentenció la prometida de Tk, quien la estaba pasando de maravilla.

Después de tantos años, aunque pareciese increíble, ellos a pesar de su antigua relación, aunque sufrieron… terminaron en buenos términos y podían presumir que eras aun muy buenos amigos.

And after all the obstacles  
It´s good to see you now with someone else  
And it´s such a miracle that you and me are still good friends  
After all that we´ve been through  
I know we´re cool

Y pensar que creíamos que seria imposible vernos de otra manera…. Quien nos viera ahora – se decía a si Kari Yagami quien mostraba una sonrisa totalmente honesta ante su pensamiento tan maduro de ahora.

Kari, y como deseas que venga escrita la invitación? – preguntaba Midori

A que viene esa pregunta? – comentó Kari sin entender el asunto

Es que mientras hablábamos vi tu sortija, Tk nunca menciono que fueses casada – afirmo la prometida de Tk

Es que yo tampoco lo sabia – comento Tk un poco apenado por el comentario de su novia.

Jajajaja – reía Kari – pues, si, solo tai y mi cuñada deben saber que me case, tengo apenas un año que regrese de Japón, me case con mi esposo en el extranjero, su familia es muy unida y acepte casarme con el allá, por desgracia no pude avisarle a mis amigos de ello, ya que a donde los busque por teléfono, ya no vivían en esos lugares – bajo un poco su rostro.

Oh, ya entiendo – decía – y ahora a que nombre envío la invitación, ahora que me confirmas que eres casada? – dijo una Midori curiosa

A nombre de la familia McAdams si eres tan amable

Muy bien, así será – decía Midori sonriente

Ahora eres Hikari McAdams… suena bien – continuo Tk la charla sonriente como de costumbre.

No quieren ir a ver a los chicos, deben estar jugando en la parte trasera, la playa es un buen lugar para pasar estos días de verano – propuso Kari, a lo que Tk y Midori aceptaron gustosos. Mientras se encaminaban a la parte trasera de la casa Midori le pidió a Kari que si le permitía su baño a lo que la castaña asintió cortésmente y le indico como llegar a el.

We used to think it was impossible  
now you call me by my new last name

Memories seem like so long ago  
Time always kills the pain

Tk y Kari ya habían llegado a la parte de atrás de la casa y estaban recargados en el barandal.

Kari, recuerdas esa calle a la que siempre íbamos después de la escuela? – decía recordando el pasado – eran los días soñados, teníamos siempre algo que decir o que hacer antes de volver a nuestras casas

Si, éramos muy inquietos en esos tiempos, pero las cosas cambian… nosotros cambiamos….

Pero a pesar de todo – recalcaba el rubio – seguimos siendo los mismos – dijeron los dos a unisono

Ambos rieron un poco por lo anterior sucedido. Hasta que Kari continuó – como han pasado los años, ahora veo a mi hija y me da momentos de felicidad…

Si, ella es tu viva imagen – comentaba el ojiazul – Miroku no es mi hijo, ni se parece a mí, pero lo quiero como si fuera mío.

Remember Harbor Boulevard  
The dreaming days where the mess was made

how all the kids have grown

We have changed but we´re still the same

En eso, Midori se acerca a Kari y Tk, comentándole a este ultimo – Tk, ya son las 6pm

Tan rápido! – exclamo Tk incrédulo – bueno, Kari, no sabes lo bien que la pasamos, pero debemos de ir a la casa de Midori a dejar a Miroku y encargarnos de unos detalles para la boda.

Oh, entiendo, no se preocupen, tienen muchas cosas que hacer, espero que la hayan pasado bien y vuelvan pronto – dijo Kari incitando a que los jóvenes volvieran cuando quisiesen de visita

Midori llamo a Miroku y este se despidió de su nueva amiga (la hija de Kari) quien lo acompaño a la casa y todos se dirigieron a la puerta principal para despedirse. Estando por fin en la entrada, Kari y su hija adentro de la casa, y Tk, Midori y Miroku afuera. Midori estaba pidiéndole a miroku que fuera subiendo al auto lo cual éste acató. Mientras Tk y Kari se miraban sonrientes…

Me siento muy feliz por ti, haz llegado a ser todo lo que quisiste ser, me pregunto si tu te sentirás igual de feliz por mi. Esto era lo que ambos estaban pensando el uno del otro, pero que no se atrevieron a decirse a la cara. Bueno, supongo que asumieron la respuesta del otro.

Kari, no te gustaría salir con nosotros un día? A mi me daría gusto conocer a tu marido, y estoy segura de que Tk también….

Esa es muy buena idea, podría ser una salida doble, aunque seria después de la boda, cuando conozca a tu marido quiero que el conozca a mi esposa - dijo el rubio con orgullo.

Seria fantástico! – asintió Kari

And I´ll be happy for you  
If you can be happy for me

Circles and triangles,

and now we´re hangin´ out with your new girlfriend  
So far from where we´ve been  
I know we´re cool (2x)

c-cool

I know we're cool

Una vez que se despidieron la pequeña de Kari fue a la playa para jugar un rato nuevamente, mientras Kari que acababa de cerrar la puerta solo dejó salir de sí un suspiro a lo que solo pudo decir: siempre seremos amigos por eso lo sé, somos geniales….

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Espero ke les haya gustado el fic, esta cancion me gusta mucho y me inspire en esta pareja por que en el capitulo9 final de digimon adventure no termina con takari (¬¬ aunke io si keria!) y pss el ke no hayan terminado juntos no kiere decir ke hayan terminado en malos terminos o si? por eso decidi ke serian la pareja indicada y ke a pesar de lo ke pasaron juntos, pudieran llevarse bien con todo y ke no se casaron. Como se habran dado cuenta, la cancion es de Gwen stefani! Sii… esa ke estan pensando! COOL! Y pss me gustan las rolas de esta chika y pss espero muchos reviews y pss ojala ke no me haya salido tan mal por ke pss es mi primer songfic y me segundo fic, asi ke… kiero toda su honestidad al criticarlo.**

**Ciao! **


End file.
